Me gustas tanto que debo mostrarte
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Catalagnia: Excitación proveniente de exhibir a la pareja y verla copular con otra persona. [AU/Lemon]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

El puntito rojo que titilaba en la esquina de la pantalla indicaba que la cámara estaba grabando, atrapando la imagen del pasillo por donde avanzaba, y a cada paso que dio se fueron haciendo más audibles esos deliciosos sonidos que hacían que le empezara a apretar el pantalón.

Al entrar en la sala una figura corpulenta y masculina de piel bronceada destacaba en el sofá, y debajo de él provenían los gemidos que se grabarían en su cabeza tan bien como en la memoria de su cámara. El hombre moreno hizo un movimiento hacia delante, provocando que el grueso alarido de alguien más se mezclara con su siseo de placer. Luego alzó en cada brazo un par de piernas bien torneadas, las cuales aferró para empezar a empujarse contra el cuerpo que sometía.

El sonido del sexo, el olor a sudor que empezaba a concentrarse y los jadeos de ambos hombres a los que él espiaba en ese acto tan ilícito lo obligaron a maltratarse el labio inferior con sus dientes, lamiéndoselo después con una sonrisa. Christophe se metió la mano en el pantalón sin dejar de grabar.

…

La mañana siguiente despertó al sentir que la cama se movía bajo otro peso, el cual se arrastró hasta quedar sobre él.

— Buenos días, precioso. ¿Qué pasa? —Chris notó la mirada inquieta de su pareja así que se apoyó en sus codos, besándole el mentón y animando a que le contara.

— Nosotros… ¿vamos a seguir haciendo estas cosas?

— Creí que te gustaba, ¿no es así?

Otabek desvió la mirada varias veces hasta volver a posarla en el más alto, y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un tercero entró por la puerta abierta y rápidamente se subió de rodillas en la cama con ellos. Al kazajo no le dio tiempo ni de voltear a ver, cuando entonces el moreno japonés le bajó los bóxers de un tirón y se agarró su polla dura para ponérsela adentro sin rodeos.

— A- ¡aahh!

— Pero qué maleducado, Takeshi- _san_.

— Silencio, ambos saben que me levanto con la verga animada. —Nishigori atrapó ambos lados de la cadera de Otabek e inició unas embestidas bruscas que lanzaban al menor hacia delante casi chocando con Chris, y luego lo jalaba de vuelta con sus grandes manos para volverlo a penetrar muy rico.

Sin detener sus agresivos movimientos que hacían arder en llamas el culo de Otabek, Nishigori le preguntó por qué no estaba en la otra habitación cuando había despertado cachondo. El trabajo del Altin era estar a su lado cuando abriera los ojos y que solo tuviera que girarse sobre él para follarlo y quitarse las ganas matutinas.

Otabek quiso hablar, pero los golpes que recibía su ano eran tan potentes y acelerados que apenas había espacio entre sus gemidos doloridos para tomar algo de aire, aferrado a cuatro patas a las cobijas de la cama y resistiendo para que el japonés no lo terminara desbaratando.

— Haah, qué buen culo. Se adapta rápido pero sigue quedándose tan apretadito, mmh. —sin dejar de resbalar indecentemente dentro del angosto espacio entre las nalgas del joven kazajo, Nishigori desvió su mirada hacia Chris, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo alabar el cuerpo de Otabek y ver al hombre más mayor disfrutarlo tanto— ¿No vas a grabar como siempre? Aahh.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

— No, este momento será solo para mí. —sonriendo afectuosamente le pidió a Otabek que lo mirara, tomándole ambas mejillas— Escucha a tu cuerpo y dime qué es lo que te dice, ¿te gusta? ¿no te gusta? ¿o no es suficiente?

Las perlas oscuras del más bajo ya brillaban acuosas, mirando con esfuerzo a Christophe que le delineaba con el pulgar sus obscenos labios que exhalaban placer. Finalmente Otabek no aguantó más y su voz se elevó casi sollozando de gozo, empujando su culo contra el japonés a la vez que se lanzó a los labios del rubio desesperadamente. Éste le respondió con mucho gusto, tragando los gemidos que rugían desde la garganta de Otabek.

Sin darle descanso a su lengua dentro de la boca ajena el suizo se bajó su pantalón de chándal, separándose milimétricamente del Altin para susurrarle un "sabes qué hacer", entonces Chris le agarró la cabeza para que la bajara y se comiera su fogosa erección.

Ser penetrado por ambos flancos provocó que el recto de Otabek absorbiera a Nishigori desesperadamente, y el moreno mayor apretó su expresión al sentir que ya se acercaba al clímax.

— Si este chico fuera mío, hahh… jamás dejaría a otro tocar una joya así.

— Lástima que es mío, ¿no?

La sonrisa del de ojos verdes creció, pues esa era la envidia que le gustaba saborear, porque obviamente nunca le cedería a Otabek a nadie. Hacía que lo miraran y desearan, dejaba que lo tocaran, permitía que lo probaran, pero eso solo acababa reafirmando su posición como el dueño absoluto, apartando al kazajo de las manos de otros hombres cuando se le diera la gana.

Nishigori mugió roncamente, derramándose dentro de ese esfínter tan solicitado, y entonces Otabek pudo concentrarse solo en el suizo hasta hacer que le llenara su otra cavidad. A Christophe le gustó la mirada sensual que se apoderó de su pareja, anunciándole a Nishigori que su estadía con ellos había finalizado.

— Tsk, ¿ya pasó una semana? —se quejó con molestia sacando su larga polla del menor, la cual al caer lisa entre sus muslos robustos chorreó gotas de su propio semen, al igual que el grumo blanco que empezó a salir a borbotones del agujero del Altin— ¿Cómo puedo quedarme más tiempo? No importa si tengo que pagar.

— No puedes, así que regresa junto a tu esposa y déjanos solos.

— Imbéciles. —Takeshi gruñó saliendo del cuarto y se dirigió al que le habían prestado este tiempo para recoger sus cosas.

Cuando la pareja escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe se relajaron dentro de la paz de compartir la intimidad de su hogar nada más entre ambos, aunque sabían que eso no iba a durar por mucho. Abrazándolo a su pecho desnudo Christophe le preguntó si quería ver los nuevos candidatos y Otabek asintió.

El rubio tomó la laptop de su buró y abrió la página que había creado exclusivamente para Otabek, un lugar donde subía las fotos más eróticas de su chico y pequeñas partes de los videos que había grabado de él y todos los demás teniendo sexo intenso con el kazajo.

Las visitas y comentarios que recibían a diario eran arrasadores, hombres de todos lados del mundo alababan a Otabek en un sinfín de idiomas que le hacían templar las piernas al joven moreno. Miles de desconocidos deseaban ser los afortunados que la pareja escogiera para recibirlos en su casa durante una semana, con la única intención de que Chris les prestara a su accesible novio para que Otabek les cumpliera sus placeres mientras el suizo observaba todo.

Al inicio de esto a Otabek le pareció una locura, por supuesto. Él nunca se sintió atractivo o sensual, así que, aunque lo ocultara tras un rostro indiferente, sintió mucha inseguridad y confusión cuando alguien tan hermoso como Chris empezó a cortejarlo en las clases particulares de música que el rubio impartía como profesor. No se creía digno de que la persona más parecida a un dios que había visto en su vida sintiera algo por él, pero en cambio Christophe había visto un inmenso potencial erótico en Otabek y no se rindió.

Nadie lo había hecho sentir deseado tal como le pasó con Chris y eventualmente cedió ante el mayor, no obstante, unos meses después de haberse convertido en novios, cuando Chris le planteó lo que quería hacer con él Otabek de inmediato pensó que el rubio ya se había aburrido. Pero Giacometti le aseguró que no era así, todo lo contrario; Otabek era intrigante, fuerte y exudaba más lujuria de la que éste creía, así que Chris ansiaba mostrarle al mismo Altin las reacciones que podría provocar en otros.

Al suizo le costó convencerlo, sin embargo, en cuanto Otabek empezó a ver que lo que le dijo su pareja se hacía realidad algo dentro de él se encendió. Ser codiciado por tantos hombres diferentes así solo fuera sexualmente resultaba… increíble, abrumador, y para su sorpresa, excitante. Viendo sus propias fotos en la red en poses demasiado groseras, mostrándole a todos cada rincón de su piel y esas caras morbosas con las que todos enloquecían, se fue llenando de esa confianza que Chris le había insistido que tuviera.

Sabía que era inmoral y repulsivo, por dios, ni siquiera lo estaban haciendo por dinero. Y es por eso que a veces le ganaba la duda como pasó hoy, así que con calma Christophe volvía a recordarle cuánto lo disfrutaban ambos y a Otabek se le ponían calientes sus partes bajas al ver la recopilación de videos suyos copulando de tantas maneras con esos extraños. Así el rubio podía cumplir su fantasía de exhibir a alguien único que solo él poseía completamente. No le daban celos las suciedades que le dedicaban al menor cada vez que publicaba una foto o un video suyo, más bien lo hacían sentir orgulloso, poderoso, lleno de ganas de demostrarles que Otabek iba más allá de su imaginación.

Chris conectó la cámara al puerto usb, crearía una nueva entrada en su blog para relatar cómo fueron sus experiencias con Nishigori Takeshi y también subiría algo del material que obtuvo. No podía esperar a leer las reacciones de todos.

— ¿Alguno te llamó la atención?

Otabek se fijó en los perfiles puestos en la pantalla, posando su dedo sobre una foto en particular. Era un joven checo que estaba vacacionando en su misma ciudad, por lo que quería aprovechar para experimentar con ellos antes de regresar a su país. En los perfiles con los que se registraban en la página cada hombre ponía uno que otro dato personal como su edad, nacionalidad, el tamaño de su pene y lo más importante, los gustos sexuales que tenían. Y los de Emil Nekola eran bastante… particulares, al punto de ser sádico. Nada que ver con su foto de perfil donde se mostraba un joven de sonrisa carismática, con preciosos ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y barba del mismo color.

— Este luce diferente a los anteriores.

Christophe sonrió, depositándole un beso en la cabeza.

— Entonces ese será.


End file.
